Now And then, Here And There, The Untold
by talesaga
Summary: We have all watch the story, but there's so many things that hasn't been told yet. Now here I am, telling you the stories that doesn't show in the anime.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction!**

**As all of you have watch Now and then, here and there; I have realise there are things that are left untold. That is why I'm write the story based on my own speculation from the prologue, during the episode, and after the story. There are also some ideas from other fanfiction that I will put, so I want to ask permission prettypinkgal, andyjay18, jonathan lane and GrimWolf56 for some of their ideas to put inside my story. The rest is based on my own speculation.**

**Now, let's enjoy the beginning with…**

…..

Because ten billion

years' time is

so fragile,

so ephemeral…

that it arouses such a

bittersweet,

almost heartbreaking

fondness.

…

Hellywood.

The strongest battleship human ever created, powered by the most essential life on earth, water.

With its fully equipped advanced weapon and flight ability that can travel to anywhere, no enemies wish to face this battleship.

Ironically, this weapon is so large that a number of people can live inside here.

"Abelia," said father toward me "Do you like this room?"

I look around the room that father show to me. There is comfortable bed and a large window beside it. From the window, I can see the seaside that enlightened with the reddish sunset.

"This is good." I answer father without looking back at him.

"Really? That's great." Said father while walking toward the door "There's nothing much inside this room, but you can decorate it in the way that you wish. Heck, you can even put some prize you get from King Dodon." And he walk out from the room.

I walk out from the room too.

Father look back at me. "Where are you going?"

"Where? To be with mama."

"Oh, Abelia." Father stop me. "You don't have to go back to that cell anymore."

"Why? Because mama is not there anymore?"

That word somehow shook my father a bit. "That is one thing. But I don't want you to stay inside that cell…"

"Then where will I go?"

"Abelia, from tomorrow on, you will work with me."

"Work?"

"Yes, I will teach you all of the things in this Hellywood, so you can raise your rank and live more comfortably."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What about others?"

"It does not matter." Father then caresses my head. "Listen well Abelia, sometimes in order to survive, you have to think of yourself first. And then you can help the others."

"Yes, father."

"Good, now go back to your room and rest. I will come tomorrow."

And I enter the room and close the door.

That is one of my moment that I remember before I become one of the soldier in this Hellywood.

The view of the ocean with the sunset is very beautiful. Now, all I can see is the far wide field of desert with the large red sun, enlightened everything with the red-blood color, just like what all of the people in the Hellywood, including me is doing now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Now we have entered the first chapter. Enjoy!**

"How is it, Abelia?" Ask father, inside the operational room, talking through the radio.

"This is amazing." And I hold this small creature on my hands. "I can't believe the thing that I am touching is real."

Father smile hearing that. "Come out now, I want to see it too."

I walk toward father, showing the creature that I never seen.

"My, what a beautiful cat." And father holds this creature gently.

"So this is called cat." I touch its head. "Wow, it snuggle with my hands."

Father grin at me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's been a while since I saw you with that face. Usually you're not interested in anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, some of the lower rank soldier also said that you're an emotionless cyborg."

"I see."

"Now you are back to emotionless cyborg."

"... Is it bad?"

"Normally, I would say it is bad. But in Hellywood, you better keep that face."

Somehow, I'm happy with father's word.

"Now let's go and present King Dodon with our fruit of research."

"Yes."

Father and I meet King Dodon inside the King's hall where King Dodon sits on his throne with 5 other general who standing beside him.

King Dodon, who is big and old, spoke "What do you have here, scientists?" And he looks at the cat father is holding.

"King Dodon, I cannot thank you for giving me a lot of chance to complete my time travel machine. After more than a decade, our research has bear the result, and I present to you the extinct feline creature that once adore by the ancients, cat."

Not long after that, King Dodon told my father to bring him the cat. Father gives him the cat.

"So, this is cat, huh." Right after King Dodon say that, the cat snuggles around him. "Hah, what a cute and fluffy fella!"

"Yes," Father continues "With this machine, we can bring the living animals from the ancient time back to this present world and filled the world with balanced ecosystem that our previous generation once destroyed."

"You damn scientist!" Shout one of the general. "You dare to questioned what our previous generation have done?!"

"I just stating the fact…"

"YOU LOWER RANK DARE TO TALK BACK?!"

"Enough." King Dodon wave his hand toward his general to calm him down.

"But King-"

"Today I am in good mood." Father smile hearing that. "Since you did your job wonderfully, how should I recompense you?"

"I wish to allow my daughter, Abelia, to raise her rank from my assistant to high rank soldier."

The shock silences the room. I can't believe father said that.

"She might look like she is incompetence, but I have trained her to be the loyal soldier for King Dodon since she was young. She is very excellent in many fields."

"I doubt about that." Said one of the general. "There's no way I would let a woman joined the military or be a soldier. They rather do nothing but give birth."

"I agree." Said another soldier. "We have given you a lot of freedom in raising your daughter ever since you contribute a lot. But this is absurd."

"Or are you trying to take over King Dodon's reign?"

The tension in this room is intensifying, but father just acting calm.

"Enough." Said King Dodon. "It is as the generals said, it's impossible to let a woman as young as your daughter to be in military."

"Unless…" King Dodon continues "You let her be the lowest rank soldier first. And when she show her performance then we can decide should we raise her rank or not."

Since it has come to this, I better agree with the suggestion.

"Please give me more time." Father answers it before I manage to open my mouth. "I will give you the answer soon."

"Then I will give you the time until tomorrow." Said King Dodon. "You can go now."

"Thank you very much." And father and I walk out from the room.

We didn't say anything until father walk me to my room.

"Abelia."

"Father…"

"I will do something, so don't worry."

"No, father. Let me be the soldier, I can do this."

Father shakes his head "No, Abelia, you can't, the place is hard-"

"You taught me how to fight, I can do this-"

"This and that are different, you won't be attacked by enemies, but also the soldier…"

"But father, you're the one who wants me to be in-"

"That's because there isn't any battle occurring ever since Hellywood manage to come to this land rich with water. We have become the strongest in the world ever since then."

"…"

"I just want you to live in safer environment, why can't these decrepit old fools be more humane?"

"Father, I know from the beginning that I am living as your 'pet'."

Father shocked with my word.

"If I am not related to you, I probably would be just like mother and other women in Hellywood, live in cell just to bear children. I just lucky to live differently. But I'm not sad because of that, in fact, I'm glad because this time, I am not living because of luck, but through my own effort."

"Abelia… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Thank you very much for giving me all the knowledge you have, father."

And tomorrow, is the day that I become a soldier.

**I know this seems long and boring, but just wait, we're getting the good part at the next chapter.**


End file.
